


You Know Who I Am

by Pygmy Puff (ppuff)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppuff/pseuds/Pygmy%20Puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reacts inappropriately to a new revelation. ***SPOILERS*** for Season 8 Episode 11, Dark Water. Consider yourselves warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the summary, here it is again: SPOILERS up to Dark Water. If you haven't seen the episode yet, don't read!
> 
> Now, about the story *g*:  
> This is a 100-word drabble on what I believe to be a plausible reaction that The Doctor can have to the latest development/revelation.

_Oh, you know who I am._

He shouldn't… this is wrong. There's a world to save—Cybermen, running loose!—and Clara. Yes, Clara. Poor unsuspecting Clara. Alone who knows where, exactly where the... the – where _she_ wants her.

Calm down… Clara can take care of herself. But there's PE. He has died/is dying/may die. As much as the Doctor doesn't have an opinion on him, PE's still human. From Earth. Under his protection.

And yet…

_Couldn't very well keep calling myself the Master, now, could I?_

His hearts had leapt. Not from fear or anger.

But with joy.


End file.
